Tu y yo
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Deberes de pociones, biblioteca, una tarde estudiando ¿pueden ayudar a Harry a confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione?  ¿Y por que Hermione busca a Ron si quiere ver a Harry? Los deberes y las pociones puede que no sean tan malos despues de todo.


Publicando otra historia. En realidad ya la había publicado, pero los administradores la borraron porque uno de mis lectores vio que llevaba la letra de una canción y me "denunció" a los administradores y por consiguiente me borraron la historia, pero bueno, he quitado la canción y vuelvo a subir la historia y creo que ahora no infringe ninguna norma ni nada por el estilo.

Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción se titulaba "Jo ho espero tot de tu" de Sau.

TU Y YO

-¡Harry!- gritó ella desde el otro extremo del pasillo al verlo, corría hacia el todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡es ella! Y se acerca hacia mí, y con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, y esos ojos…¿por qué ella? ¿es que no había más chicas en Hogwarts que tuviste que enamorarte de ella Harry? Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer, solo eres su amigo, solo eso, y ahora clámate y sonríe como siempre, como si no ocurriera nada."-Hola Hermione, ¿me buscabas?- pregunto Harry con su mejor sonrisa, esa que solo ella podía ver, la que iba dedicada solo a ella, la que le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella, aunque ella no lo supiera; si tan solo lo supiera ver, era tan claro…

-Sí, quería preguntarte…si…si tu…si viste a Ron.-"¿Por qué no puedo preguntarle si quería venir conmigo al lago? Solo es Harry, mi amigo, al que conozco desde hace siete años.

No te engañes Hermione, no es SOLO Harry, tu AMIGO, también es Harry tu AMOR.

Si, pero él solo me ve como a su amiga, no puedo aspirar a más."

-¿A Ron?- "¿Por qué él, si lo vimos a la hora del desayuno muy acaramelado con su nueva novia?"- Pues creo que está en los jardines, iba a llevar a su conquista de la semana al campo de quidditch, ya sabes, lo de siempre. A demás, creo que quería darle un regalo de navidad muy especial, ya lo conoces.

-Si, lo de siempre, ya entiendo.- Respondió ella.

-Si no me necesitas para nada más, voy a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de pociones. Nos vemos en la cena.-Harry dio media vuelta, con la mirada triste, rumbo a la biblioteca, debía alejarse de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura como besarla, mientras estaba con otra gente no le costaba controlarse, pero cuando estaban solos, la cosa cambiaba, y mucho, no sabia si podría resistir más la tentación.

Una voz lo detuvo.

-Espera…-"Vamos Hermione, piensa, eres la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts, algo se te tiene que ocurrir para quedarte más rato con él… ¿y si lo beso?, ya Hermione, no digas tonterías, a ver, piensa pero con el cerebro, no con el corazón y las hormonas… ¡ya está!"-Si quieres… bueno… si no te molesta claro… puedo ayudarte a hacerlos, yo ya he terminado con los míos.

"Si tu estás a mi lado, no creo que pueda concentrarme"-A mi no me importa, acepto tu ayuda encantado.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro.

-Pues a que esperamos, vamonos.- Y sin pensarlo cogió a Harry por el brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Un escalofrío de calidez recorrió los cuerpos de ambos, pero no se separaron, les parecía tan natural que no le dieron importancia. Al menos ellos, porque el resto de alumnos que los vieron si se la dieron; los miraban y cuchicheaban, muchas chicas veían a Hermione con desprecio, como si les hubiera quitado algo que les pertenecía, aunque en cierto modo así era, porque se había llevado el corazón del soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts, tenia el corazón de Harry, aunque ni ella ni nadie conocía ese detalle.

Llegaron a la biblioteca aun cogidos, entraron, buscaron una mesa para poder trabajar sin ser molestados y, curiosamente la encontraron al fondo de la biblioteca, lejos del resto de mesas y casi oculta de la vista de todos. Mientras Harry sacaba sus deberes y el material necesario para trabajar, Hermione se dirigió a unas estanterías para coger los libros que necesitarían para trabajar.

Estuvieron hablando de los deberes e intentando hacerlos por casi una hora, poco a poco la biblioteca se fue vaciando, los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor a cenar y luego a sus salas comunes a descansar, pero para ellos el tiempo no tenia sentido, Harry jamás había encontrado tan interesantes las pociones, y Hermione jamás las había odiado tanto.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione habló. –Harry, creo que ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy, deberíamos ir a cenar, además, seguro que Ron nos está esperando.

-Si, claro, vamos..-Respondió Harry, aunque la verdad era que no tenia hambre y tampoco ganas de ver a su mejor amigo, solo quería estar más rato con ella, disfrutar un poco más de su compañía a solas. "Te amo Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta?"

-Harry… ¡Harry! ¿Me escuchas? Te he preguntado si te encuentras bien, te has quedado embobado.- "Te amo Harry, ¿no te das cuenta?" Pero la muchacha siguió sin obtener respuesta por parte del joven que seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

La muchacha se acerco a Harry para comprobar que se encontraba bien hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros, y fue entonces que Harry llegó de su mundo de fantasía, él cerro los ojos para poder regresar, pero lo que vio al abrirlos lo dejó peor aún, el rostro de la mujer que amaba estaba a medio centímetro del suyo, y, quizá por instinto, quizá porque ambos lo deseaban, no saben muy bien porqué, pero el caso es que terminaron de cerrar la distancia que los separaba y se besaron, un beso esperado por ambos por mucho tiempo, un beso lleno de amor y deseo pero también de miedo, ¿qué iba a pasar luego?

Lo supieron al instante de separarse, no les hicieron falta las palabras, con solo mirarse a los ojos supieron que ambos sentían lo mismo, y, sin más, se volvieron a besar, pero este fue un beso diferente al anterior, este no tenia nada de timidez ni nada de miedo, se dijeron cuanto se amaban y cuanto se necesitaban con ese beso, beso en el que ambos fueron acercando sus cuerpos hasta quedar completamente abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro y el palpitar de los corazones; al separarse se sonrieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor Harry detuvo a Hermione por el brazo.

-Hermione, se que lo que voy a preguntarte no es necesario, porque con ese beso ya me has respondido, pero debo hacerlo. Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas salir con este pobre mortal que solo puede ofrecerte su amor?

-Por supuesto que si Harry, por supuesto que si.-Y lo besó con más pasión que antes.-Te amo Harry. Siempre te he amado.

-Yo también te amo Hermione, jamás creí que esto terminaría así. Pensé que solo me veías como a tu mejor amigo, incluso pensé que estabas enamorada de Ron.

-Pensaste mal, al igual que yo.

-¿Tú?

-Si. Creí que solo me veías como a tu mejor amiga, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

-Así es. Bueno que, ¿entramos a cenar? Tantas emociones me han abierto el apetito.

-Entremos.

Y cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara entraron al Gran Comedor a encontrarse con su mejor amigo y dispuestos a demostrar a todo el mundo que se amaban con locura.

FIN


End file.
